Brèves de Dementia Rogue
by khalya
Summary: L'enfance, l'adolescence, la vie en général ne sont jamais facile quand on s'appelle Dementia Rogue... Surtout pour les autres. Episodes précédents ou contemporains à Sous la Coupe de Rogue.
1. Un si grand manoir

- _Qu'est ce que tu entends exactement par: J'ai égaré ta fille?_ siffla Bellatrix, les bras croisés, fixant d'œil noir sa cadette qui semblait rétrécir sous son regard polaire.

- _Et bien_, commença Narcissa, les mains posées sur son ventre comme pour rappeler son état à sa sœur, tu _te rappelle sans doute à quel point les derniers mois peuvent être exténuants…_

La jeune femme blonde s'interrompit un instant, cherchant un quelconque signe d'acquiescement dans les pupilles noires de son ainée qui se contenta de hausser un sourcil impérieux, l'invitant à poursuivre.

- _Et bien je me suis allongée dans le patio pendant que Dementia jouait avec les chutes de tissus de ma nouvelle robe. Je suis sure de ne pas m'être endormie mais…_

_- Mais?_

_- Elle est très petite_...souffla Narcissa

Bellatrix inspira profondément, les yeux fermés. Mère n'approuverait probablement pas le meurtre de Cissy… Mais tout de même… Evidemment que Dementia était "petite"! Elle n'avait que 4 ans!

-_ Es tu au moins sure qu'elle n'a pas quitté la propriété?_

_- Ah non_, piailla la blonde, heureuse d'avoir la bonne réponse, _elle ne peut en aucun cas être sortie! J'ai vérifié! Elle ne peut même pas être dans le parc! Lucius m'a affirmé que si elle n'était pas épinglée à un mur près d'une sortie, c'est qu'elle n'a pas quitté le manoir ou le jardin intérieur._

_- Pardon?_ S'exclama Bellatrix, sentant sa patience s'effriter

- _Oui! C'est ce que Lucius à dit! Dedans ou é…pinglée_, déglutit Narcissa devant le regard de sa sœur. Enfin _épinglée… c'est une façon de parler Bella…Je veux dire…que…_

_- Epargne-moi_! grogna Bellatrix en levant une main. _Puisque les sorts de localisations ne marchent pas ici et que tu as eu la brillante idée d'envoyer ton elfe Merlin seul sait où… Aide-moi à retrouver ma fille! Et vite_!

***

_Une heure plus tôt ce même jour…_

- _tante Cissy_?

Pas de réponse.

Dementia fronça les sourcils et leva la tête vers la méridienne où était étendu sa tante. Elle se leva et alla secouer prudemment la manche de la jeune femme en l'appelant une fois de plus.

- _tante Cissy_…

Narcissa Malefoy grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux avant de laisser échapper un ronflement indigne d'une lady.

Dementia fit une moue ennuyée. Elle voulait que sa tante lui fasse une cape de princesse avec les tissus qui jonchaient le sol. Elle essaya à nouveau de réveiller la jeune femme, sans succès.

- _Je vais demander à Dobby de m'aider_, décida t elle

Le petit elfe de son oncle Lucius était toujours près à lui trouver des jeux et des occupations et elle était sure qu'il lui ferait une magnifique cape en quelques secondes.  
Elle saisit, comme à son habitude, son hibou en peluche qui avait connu des jours meilleurs, par une aile et se glissa par la porte entrouverte du patio, se retrouvant dans un long corridor lumineux.  
Encouragée par la lumière qui pénétrait à flot par les grandes baies vitrées, la fillette s'avança à la recherche de l'elfe.

- _Dobby_ ?

Pas de réponse. Parfois l'elfe apparaissait devant elle quand elle l'appelait, parfois, il fallait que ce soit son oncle qui lui ordonne de venir. Oncle Lucius disait qu'elle avait une trop petite voix pour que son elfe l'entende, car il n'était pas lié à elle et devait par conséquent compter sur ses oreilles.  
Dementia décida que l'elfe ne l'avait pas entendu et qu'il fallait qu'elle le trouve autrement. Elle constata avec un mécontentement croissant que toutes les portes du couloir étaient fermées. Probablement pas à clef, mais comme elle était trop petite pour atteindre la poignée, cela ne faisait pas de grandes différences à ses yeux.  
Au bout du couloir, une porte, enfin, était restée entrouverte. Dementia la tira vers elle avec difficulté et se glissa dans l'entrebâillement.  
La lourde porte de bois oscilla un instant avant de se fermer dans un claquement sourd qui arracha un petit cri apeuré à la fillette.

La pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait était bien plus sombre que le couloir qu'elle venait de quitter mais elle n'était pas totalement obscure. C'était ce que oncle Lucius appelait un sas d'exposition. Les murs étaient recouverts de tableaux qui la fixaient d'un air hautain. Ils murmuraient tous ensemble effrayant la fillette. Fort heureusement, elle repéra dans un coin de la pièce le portrait de l'oncle de Narcissa, Orion Black, décédé depuis peu. Elle se précipita vers lui avec soulagement.

- _grand onc !_

_- Mini Bella_, sourit le vieil homme, étirant à peine ses lèvres fines. _Ne devrais tu pas être dans le patio avec Narcissa ?_

_- Je cherche Dobby pour me faire une jolie cape. Tante Cissy fait dodo. Et la porte s'est fermée…_

_- Celle ci est ouverte_, lui indiqua t il

Elle le remercia d'un grand sourire avant de se glisser par la porte entrouverte. Le vieil homme secoua la tête d'un air amusé. Sirius avait été ainsi, enfant, avant que les idées des pro-moldus ne lui tournent la tête et qu'il déshonore leur famille. Il espérait que Bella saurait éviter ce drame avec sa petite fille. Quel gâchis ce serait qu'elle tourne comme son vaurien de fils.

Dementia s'était retrouvé dans un couloir encore plus sombre que le sas d'exposition. Elle hésita une seconde à retourner dans la salle des tableaux, mais elle se rappela de la porte fermée. Elle serait obligée d'attendre là que tante Cissy se réveille et vienne la chercher, ce qui pourrait prendre très longtemps. Et elle n'aimait pas trop les tableaux…  
Elle serra plus fort Héphaïstos contre elle et reprit ses recherches.  
Elle ne tarda pas à trouver un escalier dissimulé derrière une tenture. Dobby aimait ces endroits sombres et cachées. Se mordillant les lèvres, la fillette s'engouffra donc dans le passage.

Il lui fallut un long, un très long moment pour arriver a l'étage supérieur, les marches étant trop hautes pour qu'elle les gravisse sans difficulté.  
Elle déboucha dans un bureau lambrissé d'acajou. Un canapé de cuir noir était placé dans un coin sous un pan de la bibliothèque qui occupait trois des murs.  
Demi était fatiguée. Elle décida de faire une pause avant de repartir à la poursuite de Dobby.  
Elle s'installa dans le fauteuil noir, avec quelques petites difficultés et s'empara d'une plume. Elle chercha un support pour son dessin. Il y avait une pile bien nette de parchemins neufs portant le monogramme de Lucius Malefoy.

Mais maman avait bien dit à Demi qu'il ne fallait pas abimer les jolies choses aussi dédaigna t elle le parchemin vierge pour porter son choix sur de vieux parchemins utilisés, recouvert de l'écriture fine d'oncle Lucius, qui comportaient assez de place sur les coté pour lui permettre de dessiner quelques fleurs.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, après avoir renversé la bouteille d'encre noire sur l'élégant bureau et tout ce qu'il contenait en essayant de remplir l'encrier qu'elle avait également renversé quelques secondes plus tôt, Demi abandonna l'exercice de ses talents artistiques et regarda autour d'elle dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose à faire.

Elle avisa très vite une boite à musique sculptée, sur une étagère près de la fenetre. Elle cherche une solution pour l'atteindre et aussitôt, sauta sur le canapé où elle laissa l'empreinte de ses chaussures, et entreprit d'escalader la bibliothèque pour atteindre l'objet de sa convoitise. Ce faisant elle fit tomber la moitié des livres avec ses pieds tandis qu'elle tachait l'autre moitié de l'encre recouvrant ses mains, mais peu importait puisqu'elle se rapprochait de son but.

Arrivée à la fenetre, elle perdit l'équilibre et se rattrapa de justesse au rideau. Le fin voilage se déchira sous son poids en ralentissant sa chute, et, si la rencontre du parquet et de ses fesses ne fut pas des plus agréable, elle ne se fit pas réellement mal.

La fillette, déçue de ne pas avoir reussie à mettre la main sur la boite à musique, ramassa son hibou en peluche et sortit de la pièce apres avoir utilisé les coussins du canapé pour atteindre la poignée, laissant derrière elle un bureau dévasté.

***

-_ 4 ans…Ce n'est quand meme pas compliqué de surveiller une gamine de 4 ans_, marmonna Bellatrix en vérifiant chaque pièce du rez de chaussé, _si ça avait été un lutin de cornouailles, je dis pas… mais une gamine_…

Narcissa la suivait en silence, se retenant de répondre à sa chère sœur qu'un lutin aurait pu être au moins enfermé dans une cage!

- _Bien_, siffla Bella, _passons au premier étage_!

Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux deux sœurs pour pousser la porte du bureau de Lucius. Narcissa ouvrit la bouche, sous le choc, tandis que Bella se mettais a ricaner.

- _Elle est passée par la!_

_- Lucius_… gémit Narcissa, terrorisée par avance à l'idée de la tempete qui s'annoncait.

- _Si ton imbecile de mari n'avait pas bloqué les sort de localisation pour ne pas etre grillé quand il ramene je ne sais quelle bimbo, on aurait retrouvé la petite à temps_!

Elle tourna les talons sans attendre sa sœur.

- _Mon mari_, murmura Narcissa en froncant les sourcils

- _Cissy!_

_- un imbecile?_

_- bon tu viens?_

_- Et quelle bimbo_?

Narcissa releva la tête et constata que son ainée ne l'avait pas attendu. Elle se précipita dans le couloir aussi vite que son ventre le lui permettait en geignant.

- _Bella… qu'est ce que tu as voulu dire par là_?

Bellatrix leva les yeux au ciel sans répondre, un sourire sadique sur les levres.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Narcissa reprit la parole d'un ton affecté.

- _je sais que tu es inquiete…_

_- Oui,_ explosa Bellatrix, _parce que apres avoir passé 72h à me tordre de douleur pendant que mère me répétait que je ne faisais que récolter ce que j'avais semé et tout ça pour mettre au monde une crevette de 2kg 500g, j'esperais naivement pouvoir en retirer quelque chose en la mariant un jour, si toutefois tu avais la gentillesse de ne pas la tuer avant_!

Bellatrix recula de quelques pas et ne pu retenir un sourire satisfait devant l'air choqué de sa sœur. Elle était sure de ne plus l'entendre geindre ou se plaindre à présent.

Elle reprit donc ses recherche, un demi-sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Narcissa osa murmurer.

- _C'est notre chambre ça…_

_- et alors?_

_- non, rien_, soupira la blonde.

Bellatrix entra rapidement dans la pièce tandis que Narcissa s'adossait au mur, reprenant lentement son souffle, ses mains soutenant son ventre douloureux. Elle entendit Bella éclater de rire et, avant d'avoir pu se demander ce qui pouvait amuser ainsi sa sœur, celle-ci réapparut devant elle.

-_ je suis désolée_, lança t elle a Narcissa, l'air plus amusée que désolée

Prise d'un pressentiment, Narcissa bouscula sa sœur et se précipita dans la chambre. A première vue rien ne clochait. Jusqu'à ce que la blonde pénètre dans son dressing. Toute, absolument toutes, ses robes haute-couture jonchaient le sol, froissées, piétinées, tachées d'encre et chiffonnées comme sur l'étal d'une friperie.

- _ce…ce_…balbutia la jeune femme

- _n'essais même pas de blâmer ma fille_, prévint Bellatrix, _tu n'avais qu'à pas t'endormir!_

_- Je ne dormais pas_, protesta Cissy avec mauvaise foi.

- _Narcissa_?

La voix de Lucius, clairement amusée, retentit derrière elles.

- _tu refais ta garde robe_?

Narcissa lui lança un regard absolument noir mais avant qu'elle ne riposte, Bellatrix lui coupa l'herbe sous les pieds en prenant la parole.

- _Ta chère épouse s'est endormie alors qu'elle devait surveiller ma fille… Laquelle a disparue… Aurais tu l'immense amabilité de retiré le blocage des sorts de localisation afin que je puisse enfin rentrer chez moi?_

_- Demander à Dobby ne vous a pas effleuré?_

_- Il est sorti,_ grogna Bellatrix. _Narcissa avait envie de papaye_…

Lucius eut un sourire amusé et marmonna quelques mots en agitant sa baguette. Son sourire s'élargit et il hocha la tête vers les escaliers.

- _elle est en bas!_

_- on a regardé en bas_, murmura Narcissa, _toujours sous le choc de la vision de sa garde robe dévastée._

_- de toute évidence, pas là ou il le fallait._

Les deux sœurs suivirent Lucius qui se dirigea sans hésiter vers la cuisine. Il désigna une minuscule porte dans un coin de la pièce.

- _qu'est ce que c'est_? Demanda Bella. _Un placard_?

Sans doute Dementia avait elle tenté de prendre du chocolat et s'était elle retrouvé enfermée.

- _plus ou moins,_ répondit Lucius en étouffant un rire moqueur…

Bella leva les yeux au ciel et se pencha pour regarder dans le réduit. Elle ne vit rien. Aucune étagère. Aucune denrée. Juste un tas de chiffon d'une propreté douteuse et au milieu de ce "nid" Dementia, profondément endormie.

Elle souleva sa fille d'un geste sur et se redressa.

- _au nom de Merlin qu'est ce que c'est que ce réduit?_

_- Ta fille doit se sentir l'âme d'un elfe de maison, un comble pour une Black! C'est la tanière de Dobby_, expliqua Lucius, riant franchement tandis que Narcissa, derrière lui, étouffais un petit ricanement.

- _quand mère va savoir ca_, murmura t elle.

Bellatrix sentit ses joues chauffer légèrement. Elle resserra sa prise autour de sa fille et siffla.

- _Je vais rentrer. Dementia doit être épuisée. D'ailleurs on voit qu'elle était fatiguée. L'état de la garde robe de Narcissa n'est rien à coté de ce qu'elle peut faire quand elle est en forme! Enfin tu verras par toi-même cher beau frère._

- _que veux-tu dire Bella_, demanda Lucius perdant instantanément son sourire

- _La petite devait te chercher_, continua innocemment la mangemort tout en se dirigeant vers l'entrée.

Elle sortit sur le perron et lança

- _Enfin, tu verras toi-même l'état de ton bureau_!

Avant de transplaner au son du hurlement de rage de Lucius.

Le soir même, Dementia se réveilla un moment dans son lit. Elle entendit maman parler avec papa dans la pièce voisine et ils riaient! Ensemble! Ils parlaient de tante Cissy et d'oncle Lucius! Maman disait que la journée avait du être parfaite et qu'elle espérait que ceci se reproduirait.

Dementia se rendormit avec un immense sourire, s'il suffisait qu'elle joue chez tante Cissy pour faire rire maman, cela ne devrait pas poser de problème.

Apres tout, elle y retournait demain!


	2. Fin tragique d'un labo de potion

_- Attend je récapitule : David a quitté Barbara parce qu'il l'a surprise à embrasser Kevin qui sortait avec Sophie jusqu'à ce qu'elle le quitte pour Christian._

_- Voila…non attend… c'est le contraire ! C'est Barbara qui a planté David quand elle l'a surpris avec Sophie qui est censé être avec Kevin._

_- Et Christian ?_

_- Quoi Christian ?_

_- Ben qu'est ce qu'il vient faire dans l'histoire ?_

_- Ben c'est lui qui me l'a raconté._

_- Ah… Mais c'est qui Barbara ? C'est la blonde aux yeux bleus du dortoir du troisième ?_

_- Non c'est la brune avec le grand nez du cinquième._

_- Je me suis toujours demandé comment elle arrivait à embrasser autant de garçons avec un nez pareil…_

_- C'est vrai que…_

Discussion typique d'adolescentes.

Dementia Rogue et Zoé Finebois étaient amies depuis leur première année à l'académie de Beauxbattons. Elles partageaient le même dortoir, passaient leur temps à échanger des potins, suivaient les même options, faisaient leurs devoirs ensemble, passaient les vacances l'une chez l'autre… des siamoises n'auraient pas été plus collées.

Les deux adolescentes de 16 ans n'avaient que deux sujets de désaccords :

Dementia trouvait Fréderic, le frère de zoé, âgé de 18 ans, absolument craquant alors que sa sœur le qualifiait plutôt de crapaud visqueux à lunette (de soleil) imbu de lui-même.

Zoé de son coté, éprouvait une fascination pour Severus Rogue, le père de son amie, qu'elle n'avait rencontré que deux fois en 5 ans. Dementia considérait que craquer sur un homme de 32 ans confinait à la gérontophilie.

Mais ce n'étaient que de minuscules zones d'ombre qu'elles occultaient sans aucunes difficultés.

Pour l'heure les deux amies avaient d'autres priorités. La première et la plus importante était d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire concernant la fameuse Barbara et ses multiples petits amis.

La seconde, tout aussi importante pour quiconque souhaitait bénéficier d'une certaine paix familiale, était de trouver une bonne excuse pour justifier le fait qu'elles venaient de sécher trois heures d'histoire de la magie. Il était peu probable que le professeur Charleroi apprécie beaucoup de s'entendre expliquer qu'il était plus important pour les adolescentes de bien coordonner leur vernis à ongles avec les barrettes ornant leurs cheveux plutôt que de savoir pourquoi avait commencé la 72ème révolte Gobeline du 1er millénaire.

Autre sujet d'une importance capitale : Jason Parker, le petit ami moldu et secret de Dementia.

- _il t'a écrit_ ? demanda avidement Zoé tout en observant avec minutie deux vernis à ongles roses qui aurait semblé parfaitement identiques aux yeux du profane.

- _Oui il y a deux jours, il a toujours du mal à digérer le coté sorcière mais il s'y fait…_

_- Ton père sait que tu le lui as dit ?_

_- Mon père ne sait même pas quel âge j'ai exactement_, s'amusa Dementia en haussant les épaules, _mais non je ne l'ai pas dit a maman Isa ou à Oncle Charlus. De toute façon la dernière fois que j'ai parlé de lui, ils m'ont fait comprendre qu'ils me trouvaient trop jeune pour lui._

_- Mais il a que 19 ans !_

_- C'est sur que toi tu ne trouveras rien à y redire…quand on voit sur qui tu craque…_

_- Demi arrête !_ s'exclama Zoé en s'empourprant, _j'ai juste dis que ton père avait un regard hypnotisant ! J'ai jamais dis que j'allais me marier._

_- Ne compte pas sur moi pour t'appeler maman !_

Les deux filles se regardèrent un instant avant d'éclater de rire en se jetant des morceaux de coton à démaquiller.

Zoé jeta un coup d'œil distrait sur l'heure sachant que compter sur Dementia équivalait à préparer les mots d'excuse pour retard à l'avance. Il leur restait à peine 20 minutes avant la fin du cours d'histoire et seulement 25 minutes avant le cours de potion.

- _Dem's_ _? on a séché le cours de Charleroi, je ne crois pas qu'on ait vraiment intérêt à sécher aussi celui de Fabiani_.

Dementia haussa gracieusement les épaules en finissant de se coiffer.

- _J'ai finis moi. Alors quel vernis tu prends ?_

_- J'hésite entre rose lunaire ou lune rosée_…

Dementia hésita un moment entre les deux vernis absolument identiques les prenant tour à tour pour les mettre a coté des pinces exactement de la même couleur qui retenaient les cheveux châtains de son amie.

- _Prend rose lunaire. Ce n'est pas tout à fait ca mais c'est la couleur qui s'en rapproche le plus_.

Elle s'installa avec un magazine féminin pendant que son amie vernissait soigneusement ses ongles parfaitement manucurés.  
Elles prirent finalement la direction de la salle de potion, soupirant de concert comme si elles venaient de prendre le chemin menant à l'abattoir.

Malgré le fait qu'elles n'avaient pas, elles, eu à traverser la moitié du château en moins de cinq minutes, elles furent les dernières à arriver en cours, quelques secondes seulement avant la sonnerie.  
Le professeur Fabiani fit un mouvement sec de la baguette et la porte se referma sèchement sur les deux amies qui lui jetèrent un regard outrés.

- _Puisque Zoé et Dementia nous ont fait la grâce de nous honorer de leur présence_, se moqua t il, _nous allons pouvoir passer à la pratique de la potion que nous avons étudié avant-hier. Page 392 de vos manuels… La potion doit pouvoir se faire en 45 minutes. Vous avez une heure trente devant vous, je crois donc pouvoir affirmer que vous avez largement le temps de l'effectuer. Au travail. N'hésitez pas à m'appeler en cas de problème_.

Dementia lu de mauvaise grâce la première ligne de la potion : _Verser 750 ml d'eau des sous bois._

Elle chercha dans le casier situé sous le plan de travail de potion sans trouver de verre mesureur. Haussant les épaules elle rempli directement le chaudron au robinet situé à l'extrême droite de leur table.

- _Eh_, murmura Zoé, _y'avait pas marqué eau des sous bois_ ?

- _De l'eau c'est toujours de l'eau non_ ? répondit Dementia en haussant un sourcil interrogateur

Son amie haussa les épaules en marmonnant un « surement » peu convaincu.  
Elles attaquèrent en silence la préparation de la potion qui semblait prendre exactement la direction voulue si ce n'est le fait que le contenu de leur chaudron bouillait avec un peu plus de conviction de celui de leur voisine, bien que leur feu soit tout aussi bas.

- _Je crois que je me rappelle la différence_, murmura Dementia

- _L'eau des sous bois ne peut pas bouillir, merci j'avais remarqué_, sourit Zoé, _bon en même temps, je ne pense pas que ca change quoi que ce soit…_

Dementia hocha la tête avec conviction. Elle regarda à nouveau le livre _: Piler 16 ailes de fées et ajouter à la potion en deux fois. La potion se colore en jaune au premier ajout et en orange pastel lors du second_.

- _De fée_ ? s'indigna Dementia tandis que Zoé levait les yeux au ciel

- _T'écoute des fois en soins aux créatures magiques ? les fées de barzingwhishire, on les appelle fées mais ce sont des sortent de petites libellules bleues._

_- Ah… Et ou on trouve ca ?_

_- Dans nos affaires, ca faisait partie des ingrédients de bases. Mais j'en ai plus._

_- Moi non plus_, constata Dementia en sortant un bocal vide de son casier

- _Toi ça fait longtemps que ton père à pas mis son nez dans tes fournitures de potions,_ se moqua son amie.

Dementia secoua la tête en souriant, il était vrai que si Severus Rogue ne s'occupait pas de remettre à jour la liste d'ingrédients de la jeune fille personne d'autre ne s'en occupait, et certainement pas elle.

- _J'ai des ailes de libellules communes, tu crois que ça pourrait aller ?_

_- On fera avec_, décida Dementia en jetant les ailes dans son mortier.

Des le premier ajout la potion tourna au orange pastel. Avant que Zoé n'ai pu lui dire de ne pas en rajouter, Demi avait vidé le contenu du mortier dans le chaudron et la potion prit une teinte orange plus soutenue.

- _Voila…on laisse cinq minutes et on ajoute trois goutes de suc d'orties… on en a ?_

_- Euh oui_…répondit Zoé en étouffant un fou rire, _ça on en a_.

Elles reprirent leur conversation sur Barbara en surveillant du coin de l'œil le professeur qui ne leur prêtait pas attention. Au bout de dix minutes, elles réalisèrent qu'elles avaient oubliée le suc d'ortie et se chamaillèrent pour mettre les trois gouttes de suc requises.  
Tant et si bien que ce qui devait arriver arriva…et la fiole entière tomba dans le chaudron.  
Le liquide orange vif commença à bouillonner de plus en plus fort et Zoé appela d'un ton hésitant

- _Euh…professeur ?_

Le professeur tourna la tête vers elles et eut tout juste le temps de crier un « écartez vous ! » que le chaudron sauta comme un bouchon de champagne. Déséquilibrée par le mouvement de recul qu'elle avait eu en recevant des giclées de liquide brulant sur les bras et le visage, Dementia chuta en arrière et se cogna violement la tête contre le bureau situé derrière elle.

Elle n'entendit pas Zoé se mettre à pleurer sous le coup de la frayeur et tout devint noir.

Elle revint à elle une quarantaine de minutes plus tard, dans un lit de l'infirmerie de Beauxbattons, au son de hurlements furieux.

- _incompétent…. Irresponsable…sans surveillance…16 ans… pourraient avoir été gravement blessées…._

_- Ma…Za ?_ Marmonna t elle dans une tentative plutôt lamentable de dire Maman Isa.

- _Elle est en train de dire sa façon de penser à ton professeur de potion_, dit une voix grave à sa droite la faisant sursauter.

Elle tenta de se redresser et poussa un petit gémissement. Son père la repoussa fermement contre les oreillers.

- _Tu t'es cogné la tête, ne bouge pas._

_- Papa ?_

_- Non, Saint Nicolas_

_- C'est pas drôle_

_- Le montant de la facture non plus, soupira t il, tu as détruit la moitié du laboratoire de potion_

_- Pas fais exprès…_

_- J'espère bien… A priori tu n'as rien. Je vais te laisser te reposer. Je reviendrais ce weekend end. Et Demi ?_

_- Oui ?_

_La prochaine fois qu'il te manque un ingrédient… ne le remplace pas par un autre_.

La jeune fille rougit mais ne répondit pas.  
Son père se leva pour partir et l'embrassa sur le front avant de lui souffler à l'oreille.

- _Je suis le seul à le savoir. A toi de voir si tu ébruite l'affaire, je ne pense pas que ton professeur de potion en parle. Ce serait admettre qu'il ne vous surveillait pas._

Dementia hocha la tête et regarda son père s'éloigner. Dans la seconde qui suivie elle fut littéralement étouffée dans les bras d'Isabelle, sa mère adoptive, qui ne cessait de lui demander si elle allait bien sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.  
Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Mme Maxime pu convaincre l'énergique dame de venir dans son bureau signer la décharge autorisant la sortie de Dementia pour le weekend, deux jours plus tard.  
Charlus, le mari d'Isa, resta au chevet de sa pupille.

- _comment tu vas ?_

_- Bien. Mal à la tête…_

_- Ca va passer. D'après l'infirmière tu n'as qu'une belle bosse_.

Il se leva à son tour pour rejoindre son épouse à la sortie de Beauxbatton.

- _toi et moi on aura une petite discussion à propos de cette histoire._

_- Mais j'ai très mal à la tête_, protesta la jeune fille en ouvrant de grands yeux innocents

- _Ne t'inquiète pas_, répondit il avec un sourire amusé, _ce n'est pas avec cette partie de ton anatomie que je vais discuter_.

La jeune fille le regarda sortir en se renfrognant à la pensée de ce qui l'attendait.  
C'était décidé, clair, définitif et sans appel : Dementia Narcissa Rogue détestait les potions !


	3. papa, devine qui rentre à la maison?

- _Écoute, je crois qu'on n'est pas fait pour vivre ensemble… On est des gens biens mais je suis indépendante et overbookée et toi tu es traditionnel, et un … un espèce de petit con manipulateur qui a oublié d'évoluer avec son temps et à qui ça me démange de balancer un avada dans la tronche parce que…_

_- Demi, Demi !_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Tu t'emballes ! Tu avais dit : zen et détendue._

_- Ah oui…pardon. Tu reveux à boire ?_

_- du vin blanc, merci._

La jeune femme se leva et alla servir deux verres de vin. Elle mit quelques bâtonnets de légumes et quelques radis dans une assiette, au centre de laquelle elle posa un petit récipient contenant une sauce légère au fromage blanc. Elles faisaient un déjeuner plus que tardif… Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide sur l'heure avant de sortir de la cuisine et de rejoindre Zoé au salon.

- _Bon il est 15h30. Marc va rentrer à 16h20 précises…réglé comme un coucou suisse… pfff quel crétin._

_- Donc il nous reste environ une demi-heure pour trouver comment lui annoncer diplomatiquement que tu demande le divorce. Ensuite on parlera boutique. Il n'y verra que du feu. À moins que tu veuilles que je débarrasse le plancher avant son retour._

_- Là c'est pour le coup qu'il comprendra que quelque chose cloche_.

Zoé éclata de rire et pour parfaire leur fictif après midi de travail, se leva pour disperser quelques chutes de tissus dans le salon de son amie.

Il était courant qu'elles se réunissent pour travailler ensemble malgré la diversité de leurs tâches. Zoé dessinait de nouveaux modèles et étudiait les différents tissus possibles, tandis que Dementia travaillait soit sur un article, soit sur la maquette de la prochaine édition de son magazine.

Zoé n'avait pas été étonnée le moins du monde quand son amie lui avait téléphoné pour lui annoncer qu'elle demandait le divorce après seulement 8 mois de mariage. Son premier mariage avec son amour de jeunesse, Jason, avait duré moins de 6 mois.

- _Tu as prévenu ton père que tu divorçais_ ? demanda Zoé en se gardant bien d'ajouter « encore ».

- _Je préviendrais mon père quand j'aurais prévenu Marc… et qu'il se sera décidé à installer un téléphone !_

_- Ça n'arrivera jamais. C'est un sorcier._

_- Et je suis quoi moi ? Un Pitiponk ? Et toi ? Un strangulot peut être ?_

_- C'est différent ! Tu es mariée à un cracmol et je bosse avec des moldus ! Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas au chemin de Traverse acheter un hibou ?_

_- Sûrement pas, ça fait des saletés partout. Et puis tu me vois construire une volière dans cette banlieue ? J'imagine la tête des voisins si des hiboux font des allers-retours jour et nuit. Et la tête de Marc quand il devra s'expliquer à la réunion des copropriétaires_…

Zoé prit une gorgée de vin blanc sans répondre. Tout ceci était du cinéma et Dementia le savait parfaitement. Elle pouvait très bien envoyer Alima porter un message à son père. Mais elle ne le ferait pas. Pas tant qu'elle pouvait l'éviter. Pour la simple raison que la jeune femme voulait retarder au maximum le moment où son géniteur allait lui assener un « je te l'avais bien dit » plus que mérité.

L'homme avait prévenu sa fille qu'épouser un homme rencontré deux mois plus tôt dans une soirée était courir à l'échec plus vite qu'un basilic fondant sur sa proie. Mais, têtue comme un centaure, Demi n'avait rien voulu savoir. Zoé lui avait dessiné une robe simple, gardant précieusement secrète celle qu'elle avait créée depuis des années pour son amie en prévision de son « vrai » mariage. Son paternel avait soupiré toutes les deux minutes, au risque de se vider de son air, mais avait quand même conduit sa fille à l'autel. Mais sitôt après le mariage, Demi avait reprit sa vie comme si de rien n'était. Une vie de célibataire. Elle sortait et rentrait à des heures impossibles, multipliait les soirées entre copines, passait quelques heures dans le lit de son mari avant de se préparer à sortir pour le reste de la nuit…

Au bout de quelques mois, Marc avait émis quelques protestations… et Dementia n'avait plus trouvé le mariage amusant.

Ella avait essayé de réduire ses sorties à 5 fois par semaine mais devant le peu de satisfaction que son immense sacrifice avait apporté à son mari, et ne se sentant pas du coup « reconnue à sa juste valeur », elle avait décidé de demander le divorce.

Elle l'avait annoncé à ses subordonnés et amis de la rédaction, afin qu'ils sachent qu'elle allait probablement être moins disponible pendant quelques temps; elle avait immédiatement téléphoné à Zoé et avait prévenu à demi-mot sa mère nourricière, qui s'était prudemment abstenue du moindre commentaire. Frédéric, le frère de Zoé, noctambule invétéré et célibataire endurci, l'avait emmené dîner dans un grand restaurant à New York pour fêter la fin de l'esclavage de sa seconde « petite sœur ». Zoé avait marmonné dans sa barbe sur les idiots imbuvables, crétins et égoïste, qui encourageaient sa copine à continuer sa vie dissolue. Dementia avait également prévenu les stylistes, partenaires et fournisseurs, qu'il convenait à présent de lui envoyer tout courrier à son nom de jeune fille, soit à la rédaction, soit chez son père. Elle avait également mis au courant une petite dizaine d'anciennes camarades de beaubatton, les quelques amies ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de la mode ou du journalisme, ainsi que les diverses sociétés de service qui prenaient soin de ses affaires.

Restait à prévenir le principal intéressé. De préférence avant que l'une de la centaine de personnes déjà au courant ne lui en parle.

- _J'ai une idée_ ! s'exclama Dementia.

- _Enfin_, sourit Zoé, _une idée diplomatique j'espère ?_

_- Euh oui…_

_- Tu n'as pas l'air convaincu, j'ai déjà peur…_

_- Mais non. Je prends toutes mes affaires, je rentre chez mon père avec Alima, et je l'envoie, mon père hein, pas Alima, je l'envoie donc parler à Marc sous prétexte que j'ai oublié de lui faire signer des papiers pour le divorce, et pendant que mon père règle le problème, je viens me planquer chez toi, le temps que mon père oublie que je l'ai manipulé…_

Dementia fit un grand sourire satisfait qui s'évanouit devant l'air réprobateur de Zoé.

- _Ben quoi_ ?

Zoé leva les yeux au ciel et se leva pour aller se servir un autre verre de vin blanc sans prendre la peine de répondre.

- _Quoi_, insista Demi quand son amie vint se rasseoir.

- _Tant que tu y es, tu n'as qu'à demander à Frédéric de le lui dire, il se fera un plaisir de le mettre plus bas que terre_.

Le regard de Dementia s'illumina et elle tendit la main vers le téléphone que Zoé lui arracha immédiatement des mains.

- _C'était ironique espèce de Goule !_

_- Goule ?_ Grimaça Dementia

Zoé lui lança un regard noir et, après avoir jeté un regard sur l'heure, lui jeta la maquette de l'édition du surlendemain.

- _il est 16h15. Travaille au lieu de dire des âneries, on en reparlera demain._

_- C'est elle qui ose me traiter de Goule et c'est moi qui dis des âneries… C'est moche une goule… et mal habillée…_ marmonna Dementia en saisissant la maquette qu'elle ouvrit sur ses genoux.

5 minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur Marc à l'instant même ou l'aiguille de la pendule se positionnait sur le 4. Dementia leva discrètement les yeux au ciel devant l'affligeante ponctualité de son mari et lui adressa un sourire hypocrite qui lui attira un regard menaçant de son amie.

- _On bosse mesdames_, s'enquit le trentenaire en dénouant sa cravate.

- _non_, rétorqua aigrement Demi, _on se_…

-_ oui, on bosse_, coupa précipitamment Zoé avec un regard en coin vers Dementia qui prit aussitôt un air angélique.

- _Mais on allait arrêter. Je dois me préparer, il y a la soirée de lancement de la collection d'une jeune styliste que le magazine va faire découvrir au public ce mois ci_.

Marc soupira de manière parfaitement audible et passa dans la cuisine se servir un jus de tomate. _(- qui boit des jus de tomates à 5 heures de l'après midi ? – tout le monde n'est pas une alcoolique névrosée, Demi… - mais non, tu n'es pas névrosée_)

Quelques secondes plus tard, il passa la tête par la porte vitrée et appela.

- _Chérie ? On n'avait pas un service à thé de chine ?_

_- euh ouais, mais y'avait des tasses qui manquaient et la théière était ébréchée. J'ai tout filé à une œuvre._

_- Ah…_ répondit-il déçu, avant de retourner dans la cuisine.

Demi se replongea dans sa maquette, mais, se sentant observée, elle leva un sourcil interrogateur en direction de son amie.

- _Quoi encore ?_

_- Avoue !_

_- Avoue quoi ?_

_- Ce service à thé ?_

_- Ah, il est chez mon père._

_- Et comment ton père prend-t-il le fait que tu utilise sa maison pour faire un pré-partage arbitraire des biens du couple ?_

_- Il est à Poudlard mon père. Et vu le nombre faramineux de visiteurs pendant les vacances, il n'est pas près de réaliser qu'une des chambres du troisième me sert de salle de stockage_.

Zoé essaya de la regarder d'un air moralisateur, mais elle ne put retenir un fou rire devant le regard débordant d'innocence de sa meilleure amie.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Zoé prit congé. Sur le pas de la porte, elle chuchota à son amie :

- _Demi, il faut que tu lui dises… Tout Londres le sait, et demain matin Paris sera au courant aussi. Il faut vraiment que tu le lui dises._

_- Ca va, je lui dirai ça avant demain soir_.

Quelques heures plus tard, c'est une Dementia ravie qui avait trouvé la solution à son problème.

Le lendemain matin en se levant (13h45) elle prit son Filofax et le feuilleta avidement à la recherche du nom qui lui était revenu en mémoire la veille.

Elle saisit le téléphone et composa un numéro.

- _Allo ? Peter, mon chou ? C'est Demi. Oui… comment vas-tu ? Ta femme ? Tes gosses ? Ta belle-mère ? Je plaisante… tu as reçu mon fax ? Tu t'en charge ? Oui… 16h30… paaaarfait !_

Bénissant les Dieux d'avoir un mari qui travaillait le samedi, Dementia remplit une petite valise des produits de première nécessité : Un ensemble couleur fuchsia, savon hypoallergénique, shampoing "volumisateur-gonflant-dompteur-de-boucles", gommage au noyau d'abricot, masque "apaisant-à-la-pulpe-de-pèche", crème hydratante, fond de teint, palette far à paupière 15 teintes dont 12 n'ayant jamais servies, rouge à lèvre (rouge… décliné en 7 nuances), gloss (4 parfums), mascara, eye-liner, cire épilatoire, blush, boucle d'oreilles, colliers, bracelets, lunettes (qui resteront cachées au fond du sac), brosse à cheveux, sèche-cheveux magique (banal sèche-cheveux, modifié de façon totalement illégale pour pouvoir être utilisé dans le monde magique), sérum lissant (toujours pour dompter ces satanées boucles), spray coiffant, laque, déodorant, parfum, … bref le strict minimum.

Elle supervisa le travail d'Alima, lui désignant tout ce qu'elle désirait emporter, tandis que la petite elfe réduisait et rangeait tout dans une malle. Puis Alima emporta tout dans sa chambre au manoir familial.

Dementia attendit la dernière minute pour transplaner avec sa valise à pré-au-lard. Elle prit la direction du château et, juste après que Rusard soit venu lui ouvrir les grilles, elle jeta un coup d'œil sur sa montre : 16h30. Parfait… Marc devait être en train de recevoir les papiers du divorce des mains de Peter Walbury, huissier de son état.

Précédée par le concierge de l'école, elle traversa le château en direction des appartements paternels.

Elle congédia le vieil homme d'un geste dédaigneux de la main avant de taper résolument au portrait qui protesta bruyamment contre ce traitement.

Le professeur vint ouvrir la porte. Il resta un instant interdit devant la scène : Le portrait gardant ses appartements invectivait violemment sa fille (mais que faisait cette écervelée ici ?) tandis que celle-ci ignorait superbement la peinture.

- _Ah professeur Rogue_, geignit le portrait, _faites quelque chose_ !

-_ Euh… que_… prononça d'un ton hésitant le professeur le plus craint de Poudlard, secouant légèrement la tête pour dissiper le mal de tête qui commençait à pointer.

Dementia se tourna vers lui, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres et un air si angélique qu'on lui aurait confié sans hésiter les clefs de Gringott.

- _Papa ? Devine qui rentre à la maison ?_

Severus Rogue soupira. Il n'avait pas fini d'avoir mal à la tête.


	4. coulisses

**Cet Os à été écrit par Mistycal, qui s'est gentiment proposée... toute seule...non je ne l'ai pas forcée! Je ne l'ai pas harcelée non plus!! Ou à peine!… Mais il devait faire partie des breves de Dementia, c'était obligé!! **

**et je précise qu'elle a eu toute latitude pour écrire. J'ai juste précisé le sujet, les personnages, les objets (j'ai inspiré une scène aussi...pfff... ca m'apprendra à raconter des choses aux copines...)...presque rien quoi...Je lui ai quand meme laissé le choix des mots!**

**Cela dit courrez voir ses fics! mistycal! attention pas mystical, sinon vous avait pas fini de la chercher! euh non... M.I.S.T.Y.C.A.L!**

**Courrez lire je vous dis! Eh non! attendez! d'abord lisez ici! ensuite allez vite sur sa page! xD**

* * *

_**Souvenez vous...c'était à Noël**__ :_

_Une fois Rogue partit, il monta à sa chambre où il trouva Dementia, vêtu d'un peignoir de soie rouge et vert._

_-__On dirait un lutin, sourit Sirius en fermant la porte derrière lui._

_-__Il y a un certain cadeau que je ne pouvais pas te laisser ouvrir en public, répondit la jeune femme en se mettant à genoux sur le lit._

_Le peignoir mal fermé s'entrouvrit, laissant apercevoir un corset rouge et un porte jarretelle assortit._

_-__Alors, ronronna Dementia, tu viens ouvrir ton paquet ?_

_Sirius déglutit et lança un charme de silence sur la chambre._

* * *

Il se rapprocha du lit, s'agenouilla face à Demi, et joua quelques secondes avec la ceinture de son peignoir avant de la tirer doucement et de le lui enlever, révélant son corset et un porte-jarretelle, également rouge et vert.

-_C'est que tu as mis plusieurs épaisseurs de papier cadeau_, remarqua-t-il avec un sourire.

-_Qu'est-ce que tu crois... Plus on met de temps à l'ouvrir, plus on en profite après !_

_-Ne t'inquiète pas, difficile ou pas à ouvrir, je comptais bien en profiter au maximum_ !

Sirius lui enleva son porte-jarretelle et son corset, la laissant totalement nue. Elle-même le déshabilla rapidement, s'allongea sur lui et captura ses lèvres, les mordillant légèrement pour ouvrir l'accès à sa bouche. Puis il la fit basculer sous lui et, se détachant de ses lèvres, se pencha vers sa table de chevet pour en tirer deux paires de menottes. Il se pencha sur la jeune fille mais celle-ci se faufila, échappant avec une rapidité impressionnante aux bras de Sirius.

-_Viens là_, grogna-t-il.

-_Non ! Tu m'auras pas ! Je suis pas une bagnarde qu'on attache avec des menottes, je suis une jeune fille sensible et délicate et méritant d'être traitée comme telle..._

_-J'ai dit viens là _!

A nouveau Demi roula sur elle-même pour lui échapper mais, ayant sur-estimé la taille du lit, en tomba, se cognant le front contre la table de chevet. Voyant qu'elle n'était pas blessée, Sirius éclata de rire, et, descendant à coté d'elle, la prit délicatement dans ses bras pour la rallonger sur le lit, parvenant cette fois à bloquer ses poignets dans les menottes attachées aux montants du lit. Demi le regarda avec des yeux de chien battu, retroussant sa lèvre inférieure en faisant la moue.

-_Mais je serais sage..._ fit-elle sur le ton qu'aurait pris un enfant qui voulait un bonbon. _Je suis toujours sage !_

_-Oui, et moi je suis un homme tout ce qu'il y a de plus chaste, qui considère comme un crime le fait d'avoir des relations sexuelles en dehors du mariage et d'un désir de procréation..._

Sirius resserra légèrement les menottes, tout en veillant à ne pas lui faire mal.

-_Sirius Alphard Orion Black, tu devrais avoir honte de profiter ainsi d'une faible femme et d'abuser de ta force physique pour me soumettre à tes plaisirs obs..._

_-Essaye encore de râler et je te jure que je m'en sers_ ! Menaça-t-il d'une voix faussement sévère en brandissant une cravache.

Demi le dévisagea deux secondes et éclata de rire. Sirius grogna en faisant la moue :

- _Tu pourrais pas au moins faire semblant d'avoir peur ?_

_-Excuse-moi. Je recommence : oh non, s'il te plait Sirius, me frappe pas, je dirais rien promis !!!_

_-Bien. Mais tu mérites quand même une punition pour ne pas t'être laissée faire..._

D'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaître un martinet dans sa main. Jouant d'abord négligemment avec les lanières, il les fit glisser doucement sur le ventre de la jeune fille, qui se débattit :

-_Arrête !!!! Je recommencerais plus !!! C'est trop horrible comme torture, arrête, ça chatouille !!!!!!_

Esquissant un sourire, Sirius demanda :

-_Tu préfères que je m'en serve comme ça ?_

La repoussant légèrement sur le flanc, il l'abattit sur ses fesses dans un claquement.

_-Aie, euh !! T'es méchant !! Et pis d'abord je vais le dire à mon papa que t'es pas gentil !_

Sirius éclata de rire.

_-Fais ce que tu veux, du moment que tu me prennes une photo de sa tête au moment où tu le lui diras ! Passons aux choses sérieuses jeune demoiselle…_

Se rallongeant sur elle, il l'embrassa à nouveau, et, lui écartant doucement les jambes, la pénétra d'un coup de reins.

-_Aie_ !! cria Demi, le visage crispé.

Sirius se figea :

-_C'est vrai, je t'ai fait mal_ ? demanda-t-il, subitement inquiet.

_-Euh... Non._

_-Crétine._

S'enfonçant plus profondément en elle, il entama une série de va-et-vient rapide. Demi enroula ses jambes autour de lui, ne parvenant plus à retenir des gémissements de plus en plus prononcés. Au bout d'un moment qui lui parut à la fois interminable et trop court, et le sentit se libérer en lui dans un cri de jouissance. Il se retira, et détacha les menottes qui immobilisaient la jeune fille. Au bout de quelques minutes, celle-ci passa ses bras autour de son cou, grimpa à califourchon sur lui, l'embrassa, et demanda :

-_Alors ? Tu aimes ton cadeau ?_

_-Tu sais ce que j'aime le plus, avec ce cadeau-là ?_

_-Quoi ?_

_-On peut l'utiliser plusieurs fois_, répondit-il en la faisant basculer de nouveau sous lui.


	5. La fouille

_Voila un petit OS écrit par Morphée, ma beta adorée, et ayant pour vedette notre Demi nationale (peut être un jour internationale?)  
Je vous laisse à cette lecture!_

* * *

_Je dédie ce petit OS à mon auteur favorite, ma chef, et à Demi qui m'a bien inspirée._

_Je maudis ce texte que j'ai eu tout le mal du monde à écrire, surtout sur la fin._

_J'annule la malédiction pour toi, il ne te manquerait plus que ça tiens…_

_Et je dédis aussi ce texte à toutes nos fidèles lectrices bien sûr !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Morphée, dévouée Bêta. _

* * *

- _Harry ? … Harry, hé, réveilles-toi !_

_- Hummm… Mmm. Quoi ?_

_- Ben, ça va être l'heure de l'entraînement de quidditch_…

Harry resta silencieux un moment, le visage fermé, puis répondit :

- _Et alors ?_

_- Ben, en fait, juste pour te le dire…_

_- Très délicat, Ron,_ intervient Ginny qui descendait de son dortoir, les poings sur les hanches. _Ta finesse m'éblouie à un point que tu ne peux imaginer !_

_- Je t'ai rien demandé_, répliqua-t-il dans un grognement, _fiche-nous la paix. Harry, d'habitude tu rejoins Demi dès que tu peux, surtout quand tu es seul… J'ai pensé que tu aimerais être réveillé ?_…

Un éclair de reconnaissance passa sur le visage d'Harry et il se décida à défendre Ron, que sa sœur toisait toujours d'un œil critique :

- _Merci Ron. Tu peux décolérer Gin, il a raison, je vais descendre tout de suite ! Bon entraînement à vous deux… et aux autres, faites de votre mieux et… rappelez-vous, les Lions sont les meilleurs ! Hum… à plus Hermione !_

_- J'ai cru que tu n'arriverais jamais ! _S'exclama une Demi surexcitée quand Harry arriva dans leurs appartements. _Tu es en retard !_

_- Moi, en retard ? Et c'est toi qui dit ça ! C'est la meilleure ! Tu as donc un tant soit peu conscience du temps qui passe ?_

_- Oh ça va ! Vous ne pourriez pas changer de disque ? Allez j'ai préparé le jeu, toujours prêt à prendre ta revanche ?_

_- Encore ? Ça fait quinze jours qu'on joue à la bataille explosive trois fois par semaine ! Tu n'en as jamais assez ? Et puis ne raconte pas d'histoire, c'est à toi de prendre ta revanche !_

_- N'importe quoi espèce de tricheur ! Et non, je n'en ai jamais marre, je te rappelle que c'est Sirius qui m'a offert ces cartes et qu'elles valent de l'or ! Alors faut amortir l'investissement hein…Mais je sais ce qu'on va faire ; on va un peu corser le jeu, mettre du sel dans cette histoire ! Celui qui gagne la prochaine partie lance un défi à l'autre. Alors ?_

_- Outch… pas mal, pas mal… risqué mais… je suis partant ! Passe-moi mes cartes et prépare-toi à perdre _!

Alors que la partie commençait, Harry exposa à sa sœur le motif de son retard : il s'était bêtement endormi dans la salle commune, alors qu'il était supposé réviser son cours d'histoire avec Hermione pour l'interro le lendemain. Il serait obligé de reprendre du temps ce soir pour espérer avoir une bonne note… Il en profita pour lui annoncer fièrement qu'il avait eu un Optimal en astronomie, comme Hermione. Demi hocha la tête de haut en bas, contente pour lui.  
Mais il fallait veiller à rester vigilant et bientôt le silence se fit, chacun des deux challengers abattant leurs cartes avec vigueur sur le sol, les yeux rivés sur leurs jeux. Harry n'avais bientôt plus de cartes et ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire victorieusement. Sourire qui s'effaça complètement quand, à son plus grand effroi, sa dernière carte explosa avec le reste du tas. Il affichait maintenant une mine déconfite et incrédule. Il était pris au piège.

- _Tu es fais mon très cher frère _! S'écria Demi, sautant sur ses pieds et improvisant une danse de la victoire sur le tapis du salon._ J'ai gagné Harry, j'ai gagné ! Tu sais ce que ça veux dire bien sûr ?_

_- Aïe Demi mais…_ soupira Harry avant de capituler devant l'air faussement menaçant de sa sœur… _bon ok, mais sois pas trop dure, d'accord ? Je suis ton frère quand même, ton petit frère chéri… pas vrai ?_

_- Humm… moui… admettons… Dans ce cas, je ne te laisserai pas faire ce gage tout seul, je viendrai avec toi… Tu vas_, annonça-t-elle impérieusement en pointant sur lui son index, nous allons plutôt, _aller dans les appartements de papa, et… fouiller _!

Seul le silence lui répondit.

- _Fouiller ? Dans la chambre de… père ? Mais t'es frappée ! Qu… qu'est-ce qu'on y ferait !_

_- Allons allons, lionceau, tu te dégonfles ? Un deal est un deal pourtant ! T'inquiètes pas, on va y aller juste pour voir. Je te promets qu'il ne va pas s'en rendre compte ! On ne touchera à rien. Ou du moins… on remettra tout à sa place après _!

Demi gratifia ces paroles d'un grand sourire qu'elle voulait rassurant, qui n'eu absolument pas l'effet escompté ; Harry frémissait d'avance. Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter ça. Il aurait dû savoir que sa sœur était diabolique ! C'était de famille après tout ! Il savait au fond de lui qu'il finirait par accepter - il n'était pas un Gryffondor pour rien (quoiqu'à ce niveau là, elle lui en demandait vraiment beaucoup. Heureusement qu'elle serait là avec lui.) - mais pour l'instant il avait encore quelques arguments qu'il comptait bien faire entendre.

- _Écoute Demi, tu as DÉJÀ fouillé dans ses affaires. Pas besoin de recommencer _! Mais si, rajouta-t-il devant sa moue sceptique, quand _tu as voulu vérifier personnellement que père était bien en couple ! Tu nous as dit qu'il… qu'il avait des nouvelles chemises, et tout !_

_- C'est vrai, mais c'était au Manoir, ça me semblait un bon début pour une enquête. Il nous reste à voir ses appartements. Et tu vas te décoincer un peu, mon coco : voir sa chambre c'est le connaitre mieux, et la connaissance d'autrui permet de ne plus en avoir peur, et… Bon en bref_, abrégea-t-elle en voyant Harry lever les yeux au ciel, _tu arrêteras de penser à lui comme à un monstre… Ensuite, moi je vais pouvoir voir si cette chambre a le même look que celle du manoir, puisque je n'ai encore jamais vu celle-ci. Et enfin… c'est excitant ! Et puis tu n'as pas le choix, viens, si ça se trouve on fera de belles découvertes !_

_- Et s'il arrive à l'improviste ?…_

_- Il est en cours jusqu'à 17h30, on a une heure et demie, donc largement assez_.

Vaincu, il suivit Demi, se promettant d'abréger le plus possible leur 'visite'. Celle-ci entrebâilla la porte, attendit un instant, puis entra et invita Harry. La chambre était spacieuse, meublée d'un lit large et une table de chevet, une armoire, un coffre, et des étagères le longs des murs, remplies de livres de tous genres et de toutes tailles. Une fenêtre entourée de rideau vert sombre éclairait la chambre, donnant sur le parc. La décoration était sobre sans être désagréable, c'était une assez belle chambre.

- _Commençons par l'armoire d'accord ?_

_- Pas vraiment, mais si j'ai bien compris, j'ai pas le choix._

_- Exact ! Alors… déjà, elle s'ouvre, c'est une bonne chose. Vestes noire… robes noires, capes noires… Tiens regarde, celle-ci, elle est plus bleu marine, non?_

_- Heummm… ouais, très très marine alors… Mais sinon c'est vrai, elle est pas mal… regarde, y'a des, des trucs… enfin des belles coutures quoi._

_- Oui oui oui, tout à fait, et en plus elle est neuve ! Sans parler des pantalons, regarde celui-ci ! Et celui là, comme il est beau ! On dirait un vêtement de soirée ! Oh, tu crois qu'il va en soirée avec… Evy ?_

_- 'Evy' ? Ca commence bien… Père, aller en soirée ? Ben tiens, c'est tout à fait son genre…_

_- 'Père', père, toujours père. Harry, sérieusement, j'espère vivre assez longtemps pour t'entendre l'appeler papa _!

Harry paru d'abord horrifié par l'idée, puis s'imagina la situation et finalement éclata de rire.

- _Demi, je ne suis pas aussi suicidaire et insouciant que toi, en fait je crois que tu vis carrément dans une autre dimension ! Un monde fait de bisous, de câlins, de nouveaux tailleurs chaque jour ou de robes hautes couture que tu tâches le jour même ! Ce n'est pas de sitôt que j'appellerai… l'homme dont nous parlons « papa ». Peut-être dans très longtemps, quand il sera un vieillard sénile !_

_- Arrêtes de te moquer de moi, benêt _! S'esclaffa Demi, lui lançant un coussin en pleine figure.

Harry attrapa le coussin et le renvoya vigoureusement sur Demi, se mettant en position pour la prochaine attaque. Le coussin fit quelques voltiges impressionnantes, dans une bataille fougueuse et sans pitié, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe au sol dans un bruit mat. C'est alors qu'Harry réagit ; de nouveau tendu, il tourna lentement la tête vers le lit… défait.

- _Demi ! Mais ça va pas, tu as pris l'oreiller de père ! Son oreiller ! Il va s'en rendre compte ! Et son lit, son lit ! Il est défait maintenant ! Olalalala…_

_- Déstresses va, on va le refaire !_ Le coupa Demi. _Tiens, prends, remets tout, et viens_.

Harry obtempéra, agacé ; il reposa l'oreiller à sa place après l'avoir tapoter pour lui redonner forme, ignorant pudiquement le pyjama négligemment posé sur le matelas. Enfin il replaça impeccablement le dessus de lit, sous le regard ironique de sa sœur.

- _Si tu continues le lit sera mieux fait qu'avant notre arrivée _! Elle enchaina rapidement, coupant court aux protestations de son frère. _Il nous reste le dernier tiroir au bas de l'armoire !_

_- Pas question !_ Il fut contraint de continuer sous l'œil inquisiteur de la jeune femme. _Écoute, je ne tiens pas à faire l'inventaire complet de ses… ses sous-vêtements._

_- … Bon… bon, je t'accorde cette faveur… Alors, passons au coffre !_

_- Je t'arrête tout de suite,_ reprit Harry après un petit soupir de soulagement, _ça m'étonnerait que tu puisses l'ouvrir._

_- Et pourquoi donc?_

_- Père est bien trop maniaque et ordonné ! Il ne laisserait jamais un intrus voir ses effets personnels !_

_- Mais nous sommes à Poudlard Harry, il n'y a pas d'intrus ici…_

_- Et nous, on est quoi ? Je suis sûr que tu ne pourras pas l'ouvrir._

_- On va voir ça, _s'entêta-t-elle en s'agenouillant devant le coffre.

Elle arqua le dos, souffla, tira, tendit les bras, refusant d'admettre qu'Harry avait raison, fierté oblige, mais le coffre n'en resta pas moins clos.

- _Bon_, souffla-t-elle, fronçant les sourcils devant un Harry qui n'en pouvait plus de rire. _Plan B : l'ouvrir par magie ! Un bon Alohomora bien placé, et il va s'ouvrir bien gentiment !_

'Même pas en rêve', murmura Harry en réponse au sort de Démi.

'Clang !', fut la deuxième réponse, venant du coffre.

- _Mon très cher frère_, commença-t-elle triomphalement, redressant le torse, _vois la vérité en face_… elle prit une grande inspiration et déclara, sûre d'elle : _mes rêves sont bien plus à la hauteur que tu ne le penses._

_- Humpf, c'est pas vrai_… marmonna-t-il en s'approchant, intéressé.

Le coffre contenait une cinquantaine de romans, autant moldus que sorciers, et Harry nota un certain nombre de Sherlock Holmes et autres romans policiers ; ils trouvèrent aussi des disques, essentiellement de la musique classique, et un assortiment de fioles, tube à essai et bocaux encore vide. Demi dut bien l'admettre, le coffre n'était pas à la hauteur de ses espérances. Elle referma le coffre quasiment sans y avoir touché, la mine boudeuse.

Harry fit le tour du coffre, et décida de donner quelques explications à Demi, qui boudait toujours.

- _Demi, tu sais, je ne pense pas qu'il n'y ait que ça dans ce coffre. À mon avis, mon hypothèse était juste : Père a beau être relativement en sécurité à Poudlard, il préfèrera toujours prendre ses précautions. Il y a deux ans, après la découverte de Maugrey dans une malle magique, j'ai fait pas mal de recherche sur les différents types de malles et coffres magiques… Il y en a beaucoup ! Certains qui ne s'ouvrent que par la main du propriétaire, assez peu pratique s'il meurt, d'autres seulement avec un code magique, d'autres avec une capacité beaucoup plus grande qu'ils ne le laissent croire… À mon avis, celui-ci doit être un petit coffre rusé : si tu essayes de l'ouvrir par effraction, tu trouves un contenu quelconque et futile que la personne n'a pas de raison de cacher ; ici des romans, des disques et des fioles. Seul le propriétaire a accès au véritable contenu. Il y en a d'autres encore plus sécurisé, mais puisqu'il est à Poudlard, ça lui suffit probablement…_

_- Hum, mouais, ça se tient… tu dois avoir raison… chapeau pour ce coup là ! Qu'est-ce qu'il cache d'après toi ? Des photos d'Evaelianne ? Des poèmes en vers, des cadeaux, un journal intime ?_

_- Ben je sais pas moi, peut-être des trucs plus sérieux… Enfin, j'ai pas vraiment envie de le savoir ! Et puis heu, il serait temps de partir là…_

_-Rabat-joie… ça fait à peine 5 minutes qu'on est là_… fit-elle est parcourant des yeux les nombreux livres entreposés sur les étagères.

Beaucoup plus sérieux que ceux du coffre, un très grand nombre étaient des livres de potions, d'autres des ouvrages d'algèbre, des essais de grands inventeurs en sortilèges ou en potion.

- _Il y a de la poussière _! Nota-t-elle en passant le doigt sur une étagère.

- _Demi ! Tu as fait une trace sur son étagère ! Comment veux-tu qu'il ne le remarque pas maintenant ! Et tu ne te rends absolument pas compte du temps pendant lequel on est resté ici ! Aller, viens, on file ! J'ai… j'ai un mauvais pressentiment !_

_- Ah, vraiment… depuis quand tu es bon en divination toi ?_

_- Allez, c'est pas drôle… Cette fois t'as vraiment plus rien à voir… J'ai fini mon défi !_

_-Avoues que tu n'as pas été très coopératif…_

_- Si, j'ai fouillé,_ se défendit-il, et il affirma avec conviction : j'ai _découvert que père dort bien avec un pyjama, gris, avec des bordures vertes !_

_- Non, c'est vrai,_ ironisa-t-elle, _et tu ne me l'a pas dit ?_

Ils furent interrompus par une sonnerie, annonçant la fin de l'avant dernière heure de cours. Harry sursauta et son regard passa plusieurs fois de Demi à la porte, Demi, la porte, Demi, la porte… Il tenait nerveusement sa baguette à l'intérieur de sa poche, songeant au sort terrible qui l'attendait si son père le trouvait ici. Plutôt supporter pour l'éternité les moqueries de Demi que d'avoir à faire face à un Rogue en colère. Fou-furieux, lui souffla une petite voix.

- _On sort_, décréta-t-il.

- _Son lit a l'air moelleux_, lui répondit Demi, l'ignorant superbement.

-_ Non, je ne trouve pas _! S'écria-t-il sur les nerfs.

Il se dirigea à grand pas vers la porte, tandis qu'une deuxième sonnerie annonçait le début du dernier cours. Sans plus un regard pour Demi, il s'enfuit de la chambre en claquant la porte, filant directement sur le canapé du salon où il s'écroula, attrapant les cartes de la bataille explosive pour se donner contenance et prit de grandes inspirations pour se calmer. C'était idiot, son père avait encore une heure de cours. Mais il avait paniqué, Demi était vraiment… sans gène ! Certes, il s'était quand même amusé : il avait examiné un super coffre, découvert que Rogue aimait Conan Doyle, auteur qu'il avait lui-même déjà lu en douce chez les Dursley, et il avait même fait une mini bataille de polochon - avec l'oreiller de son père ! Mais il avait tout remit en place, heureusement… Et en plus, il avait échappé au plus embarrassant : il ne saurait jamais si le ténébreux maitre de cachots portait des slips ou des boxers. Vraiment, songea-t-il en riant doucement, traumatisant !

Soudain, il entendit derrière lui sa sœur sortant de la chambre paternelle… tandis que sous ses yeux, le tableau d'entrée s'ouvrait largement, laissant entrer, dans ses grandes robes noires… son père, évidemment. Celui-ci ne lui jeta qu'un bref coup d'œil, puis il se tourna vers Demi, qui fermait la porte discrètement, les mains dans le dos, tout en accordant à son père un grand sourire.

- _Salut papa ! Dis, tu ne devrais pas être en cours toi ?_

_- J'ai donné un contrôle d'une heure puis j'ai donné la deuxième heure au professeur McGonagall qui voulait rattraper une heure. Dementia_, reprit-il en arquant les sourcils,_ j'ose espérer que tu ne t'es pas permise d'entrer dans ma chambre en douce… n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Pas du tout ! Enfin disons, pas en douce. J'y suis entrée tout court_…

Harry restait le nez rivés sur ses cartes, qu'il ne voyait même pas, le cœur battant. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ? Autant rajouter qu'il était avec elle et qu'ensemble ils avaient fouillé dans son armoire !

- _En fait, j'ai reçu une lettre d'une vieille amie de beaubatton_, (elle extirpa la lettre de la poche arrière de son pantalon) _et elle m'est tombée des mains pour aller se glisser sous ta porte, alors que j'allais dans ma chambre !_ (elle désigna d'un grand geste sa porte, à gauche de celle de son père.)

Rogue secouait la tête, blasé et à moitié amusée par l'imagination de sa fille. Bien sûr, il n'en croyait pas un mot. Il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie. Mais il était plutôt de bonne humeur et décida de faire comme si l'explication lui convenait.

- _Je vois… Evidemment, sous ma porte. Quelle malchance_.

Alors qu'il se tournait vers Harry - qui respirait enfin librement, Demi prit un air grave et reprit :

- _Et papa, tu sais ce qu'a fait Harry aujourd'hui _?

Le jeune homme en question se recrispa aussitôt et se tourna vers Demi, autant pour la dissuader de dire certaine chose que pour empêcher son père de le regarder. La jeune femme le regardait d'un air faussement sérieux.

- _Vraiment, moi-même, j'ai été surprise… je n'aurais jamais pu faire ça, moi…_

_- Viens-en au fait _! La pria Rogue sèchement, ses yeux sévères se posant sur Harry.

Mais Demi éclata de rire et lâcha joyeusement avant de filer dans sa chambre :

- _Il a eu un Optimal en Astronomie _!

Une fois de plus Harry se reposa lourdement sur le canapé. Maudite, maudite, maudite sœur ! Un piège, une vengeance perfide pour l'avoir laissé seule dans la chambre, il en était sûr !  
Sous le regard perplexe que son père, qui le félicita et lui demanda de lui apporter la copie dans la soirée, et qui décida finalement de rentrer dans sa chambre et ne plus écouter les âneries de sa fille, Harry se dit qu'il devrait vraiment vivre longtemps, pour pouvoir un jour mettre Demi dans un pareil pétrin.  
Elle ne perdait rien pour attendre !


	6. prémices d'une histoire d'amour

**Coucou,**

**Cette histoire vous est gracieusement offerte par la société Mistycal corporation, sadisme et tortures en tout genre.**

**pppssssttt: courrez voir ses fic**s!

* * *

Severus donna un biscuit au hibou, plongea la lettre dans sa poche, et s'enfonça dans un fauteuil de la salle commune des Serpentards en gardant les yeux fixés sur la photo que Bellatrix lui avait jointe. Il n'avait pas encore digéré le prénom qu'elle avait choisi. _Dementia_. Bah. Il s'y ferait. Et au pire, il dirait Demi. Oui. Demi. La fille de Bellatrix. _Sa_ fille. Une voix derrière lui le tira de ses pensées.

-Alors ça y est ? Bella t'a envoyé une photo ! Fais voir Sev', fais voir !

Il tendit la photo de sa fille à Narcissa. Après tout, c'était sa tante, elle avait toutes les raisons d'être aussi heureuse que lui…

-Oh, elle est vraiment trop mignonne ! Toutes mes félicitations, Severus ! Je file écrire à Bella !

Narcissa repartit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, et, l'horloge de l'école sonnant minuit, Severus monta se coucher. Il posa la photo en équilibre sur la table de nuit, de façon à pouvoir continuer à la regarder depuis son lit. Toute enveloppée dans un pyjama vert foncé, le bébé s'animait dans la photo, jouant avec des hochets magiques, souriant, riant lorsque ceux-ci laissaient échapper une mélodie. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser. Demi…

.

OoO

.

Cela faisait maintenant quatre semaines que Demi était née. Quatre semaines qu'il gardait avec lui cette photo de sa fille, sa princesse. Bellatrix lui écrivait régulièrement, mais elle ne lui avait plus envoyé d'autres photos. Il regardait la petite fille agiter les poings en essayant d'attraper les augurey en peluche qui flottaient au dessus de son berceau tout en marchant, quand il se heurta violemment contre quelqu'un.

-Eh bien, regarde un peu où tu marches, Servilus…

Reconnaissant la voix de Black, il leva la tête avec mépris et le foudroya du regard.

-Je veux bien croire que le gras de tes cheveux te dégouline sur les yeux au point de t'empêcher d'y voir clair, mais tu pourrais quand même faire un effort pour ne pas répandre toute cette graisse sur mon corps de rêve, non ? reprit Sirius.

-Va te faire foutre, Black ! cracha Severus.

-Tsss, sois donc un peu plus poli que ça, Servilus… dit James d'un ton menaçant.

Il regarda le Gryffondor aux yeux noisettes s'avancer à coté de Sirius, sa main tenant déjà fermement sa baguette. Sirius esquissa un sourire.

-Fais-moi donc voir ce qui à tes yeux est plus important que nos physiques de rêve…

Il tenta de lui prendre la photo, mais Severus recula.

-Occupe-toi de ce qui te regarde, Black !

-Ne me dis pas que cette bâtarde que tu as fais à ma cousine te paraît plus importante que nous ? Tu me déçois, Servilus… Il va falloir qu'on te donne une petite leçon de respect, tu ne crois pas, James ?

-Oh oui, je crois qu'on va y être obligés… confirma le Gryffondor en faisant mine d'avoir à exécuter la pire corvée du monde.

-Tu ferais mieux de me donner cette photo, ce serait dommage qu'elle s'abîme à cause d'un sort moussant qui sortirait malencontreusement de ma baguette… reprit Sirius d'un air ennuyé.

A nouveau il tenta de prendre la photo. N'ayant pas le temps de tirer sa baguette, Severus fit la seule chose qui lui passa par la tête : il décocha un coup de poing monumental contre le visage de Sirius. Un rayon rouge jaillit de la baguette de James et le fit voler contre un mur, dix mètres plus loin. Il leva la tête vers Sirius, qui gardait le visage baissé, un long filet de sang s'écoulant de son nez qu'il avait visiblement cassé. Il partit en courant en direction de l'infirmerie, laissant James seul avec Severus. Toujours assis dans un coin du mur, il regarda le Gryffondor se rapprocher dangereusement de lui. James l'attrapa par le col de sa robe, et le releva de force, le gardant plaqué contre le mur, sa baguette pointé contre son cou.

-N'espère pas t'en tirer à si bon compte, Snivellus, souffla le Gryffondor.

Il le lâcha, et repartit à la suite de Sirius. Le Serpentard resta debout contre le mur, la main serrée sur la photo de Demi.

.

OoO

.

Le repas de ce midi là était relativement calme. Sirius, qui n'avait toujours pas digéré le coup de poing qu'il avait reçu, avait soigneusement évité Severus depuis ce jour là, se contentant de le foudroyer du regard à chaque fois qu'il le croisait. La majorité des Serpentards s'était finalement fait à l'idée que Severus avait une fille, et plus personne ne lui faisait de remarques sur l'éternelle photo qu'il trainait partout avec lui. Alors qu'il tendait la main vers le plateau de tarte au citron, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent, et Bellatrix entra. Soufflé de la voir ici, il leva la tête vers elle, la regardant se diriger droit sur lui. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle fut à quelques pas de lui qu'il remarqua qu'elle portait dans ses bras un bébé enveloppé dans une épaisse couverture.

-Bellatrix… Qu'est-ce que… commença-t-il.

-Tu as dit toi-même que tu voudrais la voir prochainement, non ? Je dois me marier, tu peux bien la garder une semaine ?

Elle déposa le bébé dans les bras de Severus, et ressortit aussitôt. Un silence de mort était tombé sur la Grande Salle. Même James était resté bouche bée, sa main levée tenant sa fourchette, immobile. Ce fut Narcissa qui réagit en premier.

-Oh Severus je peux la prendre, hein, s'il te plait ?

Sans attendre sa réponse, elle lui prit le bébé des mains pour la câliner. Dementia fut la deuxième à réagir. Elle tourna la tête dans tous les sens, et, semblant remarquer que sa mère n'était plus là, prit une grande inspiration, et hurla. Tous les élèves se plaquèrent les mains sur les oreilles pour tenter d'atténuer la voix du bébé qui semblait avoir décidé d'utiliser ses cris pour casser tous les verres de la Grande Salle. Paniquée, Narcissa la remit dans les bras de Severus, et, à son grand soulagement, elle se calma aussitôt. Le Serpentard la berça quelques secondes avant que Demi ne s'endorme, nichée dans sa couverture.

De l'autre coté de la Grande Salle, James et Sirius n'avaient pas bougé, observant la scène avec stupéfaction. Puis, reposant lentement sa fourchette dans son assiette, James murmura :

-Tu sais quoi, Patmol ?

-Hmm ?

-Je crois qu'on aura pas besoin d'emmerder Servilus cette semaine… Il a trouvé bien plus redoutable que nous…

.

OoO

.

Severus avait fini par se résigner : non seulement il était évident qu'il ne pouvait laisser Dementia seule dans son dortoir pendant les cours, mais en plus la demoiselle semblait avoir décidé qu'elle ne serait bien que dans les bras de son père. C'est ainsi que, après avoir tenté de la poser dans son berceau juste à coté de lui, de poser le berceau sur ses genoux, et d'endormir sa fille en la berçant, il se résigna à la garder dans ses bras, réussissant à garder une main de libre pour écrire. Lily l'avait aidé à trouver un moyen de la caler contre son unique bras libre sans que le bébé ne manifeste violemment son désaccord, et ainsi, après quinze minutes de combat acharné devant le regard blasé de McGonagall, le cours put enfin commencer. La leçon portant sur la métamorphose humaine, ils durent très vite se lever pour se placer devant de grands miroirs, au grand désespoir du Serpentard dont la fille se remit à hurler dès l'instant où il se leva de sa chaise.

Du coté des maraudeurs, la métamorphose humaine posait tout autant de problèmes. Les animagus ne pouvant transformer leur apparence aussi facilement que les autres sorciers, cet exercice nécessitait toute leur concentration et, si Remus avait réussi à teindre ses sourcils en rose fluo, il n'en était pas de même pour Sirius, qui avait beaucoup plus de difficultés.

-Concentre-toi plus que ça, Sirius, souffla Remus. Non, finalement le rose ça me va pas… Je vais essayer en vert, tiens !

-Tu parles, grogna Sirius en baissant sa baguette. J'ai autant de chances de réussir cet exercice que de me taper un jour la fille de Servilus !

-Si ses cheveux deviennent aussi gras que ceux de son père, Merlin t'en préserve ! fit remarquer James. Allez, concentre-toi, prouve-moi que t'es le deuxième meilleur élève de cette école !

-Comment ça, deuxième ? Je t'en foutrais, moi, des deuxième ! rugit Sirius.

-Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin !

-Merci, Black… souffla Severus, dont la fille venait tout juste de s'endormir.

-Je t'en prie, tout le plaisir est pour moi…

.

OoO

.

-Demande à un première année de lancer un sort de mutisme, la puissance sera trop faible pour vraiment la blesser…

-Balance-là du haut de la tour d'astronomie !

-Enferme-là dans un cachot !

-Confie-là à Potter et Black, t'auras ta vengeance après toutes ces années !

-Je vous emmerde… souffla Severus, désespéré à la fois par les hurlements continus de sa fille que par les différentes idées de ses condisciples pour la faire taire.

Narcissa s'assit à coté de Severus à la table des Serpentards, et demanda :

-Tu veux que je la tienne pour le repas ? Tu pourras manger tranquille…

-Si ça t'amuse de devenir sourde…

Il déposa le bébé dans les bras de Cissa, et, aussitôt, Demi prit l'une de ces grandes inspirations dont elle seule avait le secret avant de se remettre à hurler. La jeune fille la berça, chanta quelques chansons, avant d'abandonner et de la remettre dans les bras de Severus. A l'instant même, elle arrêta de pleurer.

-Ta fille est déjà aussi chiante que sa mère, tu le sais, ça ? souffla Narcissa.

-Avec les parents qu'elle a, elle ne peut qu'être insupportable, ma chère cousine… répondit Sirius qui s'était glissé derrière eux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Black ?

-Ce que je veux ? Beaucoup de choses… Te rendre le cassage de gueule que je te dois, te répéter que tu as bien mérité cette peste car tu sais à présent ce qui arrive quand on couche avec Bellatrix, ah, et aussi m'amuser un peu avec toi, je m'ennuie en ce moment. Mais comme tu as suffisamment d'emmerdes avec cette petite chérie, je venais juste me moquer de toi un peu…

Tout se passa en une fraction de seconde. Peeves entra dans la Grande Salle, balançant des bombes à eau sur tous les élèves qui se jetèrent sous les tables pour éviter les projectiles. L'une d'elle éclaboussa Demi, qui se remit à hurler de toutes ses forces. A l'autre bout de la table, Avery, excédé, tira sa baguette, la pointa sur Demi et hurla :

-_Mutismus !_

Severus tira sa baguette pour riposter, au moment où Peeves balançait un projectile de nature inconnue à l'endroit même où les deux rayons magiques s'entre-choquèrent. Une explosion retentit. Severus hurla, et Sirius reçut quelque chose dans la poitrine de plein fouet. Refermant ses bras par réflexe, il mit quelques secondes à réaliser que le choc avait propulsé Dementia contre lui. Les hurlements redoublèrent, puis se calmèrent lorsque la fumée provoquée par l'explosion se dissipa. Un silence de mort tomba. Tout le contenu de la table des Serpentards avait été soufflé par l'explosion. Peeves restait immobile, proche du plafond magique, regardant l'étendue des dégâts. Dumbledore se rapprocha d'eux, et, d'un coup de baguette, répara la table et les couverts posés dessus. Puis il murmura :

-Monsieur Avery, j'enlève 50 points à Serpentard. Monsieur Rogue, vous devriez emmener votre fille à l'infirmerie afin de vérifier qu'elle n'ait pas reçu de sortilège.

Il acquiesça sans un mot, et se tourna lentement vers Sirius, qui tenait toujours Demi contre lui. Celle-ci regarda le Gryffondor, et prit une grande inspiration. Sirius hurla :

-Non !

Coupée net, le bébé se contenta de le regarder avec de grands yeux ronds, puis ferma les yeux.

-Quelle autorité, Black… ricana Severus.

-Je n'en aurais pas eu besoin… Elle est bien avec moi, c'est tout. Aucune fille ne peut me résister, elle est déjà amoureuse de moi, voilà tout !

-Ma fille, amoureuse de toi ? Merlin m'en garde, Black… Je peux la récupérer, s'il te plait ?

Sirius lui rendit le bébé, et le Serpentard s'éloigna en direction de l'infirmerie.

.

OoO

.

-Je croyais que vous aviez décidé de foutre la paix à Rogue cette semaine ? grommela Remus.

-A Rogue, oui. Mais il est pas tout seul dans son dortoir… Y a pas de mal à s'amuser un peu sur les autres Serpentards…

-Dementia dort avec eux ! Vous croyez vraiment qu'elle va rester endormie plus de trois secondes après qu'on ait mis un pied dans ce dortoir ?

-Sortilège de silence, elle entendra rien.

-Ce sort ne fait qu'atténuer le bruit…

-Merde, Remus ! protesta James. C'est un bébé ! T'as bien vu en cours, elle ne se réveille que quand quelqu'un gueule… Tu l'as déjà entendue se réveiller pendant un cours d'histoire de la magie, par exemple ?

-Non, certes, mais…

-Alors on y va ! _Serpensortia !_ murmura Sirius au mur du cachot qui s'écarta pour les laisser entrer dans la salle commune des Serpentards.

-Cette salle est toujours aussi glauque… commenta Peter.

-On est pas là pour regarder la déco, on viendra la refaire un autre jour, souffla James. Allez, on monte !

Ils montèrent silencieusement en haut de l'escalier, et James lança un sort de silence sur la porte et sur eux-mêmes.

-Prêts ? On y va !

Il poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit sans un grincement. Un concert de ronflements frappa leurs oreilles, et Peter sourit :

-Tu vois ? Elle dort malgré tout ce bruit, c'est pas nous qui allons la réveiller !

-Mouais… souffla Remus, pas totalement convaincu.

Ils avancèrent silencieusement vers le lit d'Avery, et James sortit de sous la cape d'invisibilité pendant que Sirius parcourait les autres lits du regard, prêt à avertir les maraudeurs si l'un des Serpentards se réveillait. Soudain, il se figea :

-Vous avez entendu ?

-Des gorilles qui ronflent ? Oui ! répondit Peter.

-Non… Je crois avoir entendu un léger "clic". Pas vous ?

-Arrête de fantasmer, Sirius.

James agita sa baguette, et une flaque d'ectoplasme vert fluo tomba lentement sur la couette d'Avery, sans pour autant que celui-ci ne se réveille. Sirius tourna violemment la tête.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-La lumière verte… Elle s'est reflétée sur quelque chose par terre, l'espace d'une seconde. Je vous le jure !

Il sortit de sous la cape, et s'approcha de l'endroit où il avait nettement vu un reflet vert. Il entendit à nouveau très distinctement un "dingding" près du sol. C'est là qu'il comprit. Se figeant soudainement, il souffla.

-Les gars. Foutez le camp. Tout de suite, et sans faire un seul bruit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Patmol ?

-Elle dort pas.

-Quoi ?

-La lumière de l'ectoplasme s'est reflétée sur ses yeux ouverts. Elle joue avec ses hochets, c'est ça qui a fait du bruit. Allez, elle nous a pas encore vus, on fout le camp.

Remus sortit en premier, suivi de près par Peter qui trébucha sur la porte. Le bruit résonna dans le dortoir, mais pas un Serpentard ne se réveilla. En revanche, Dementia tourna la tête vers eux. Elle prit une grande inspiration, et, priant pour que cela marche à nouveau, Sirius chuchota fermement :

-Non, tais-toi !

Surprise, la petite fille le regarda de ses yeux grands ouverts. Sirius s'accroupit auprès d'elle, et Demi tendit la main vers lui. Elle attrapa son pouce en gazouillant, et l'animagus sourit.

-C'est bon, Cornedrue, fous le camp !

-Sirius…

-Je vais l'isoler du son des ronflements pour qu'elle s'endorme. Après je te rejoins.

-C'est trop risqué, Patmol !

-Justement. Autant qu'un seul de nous deux tombe si ça dégénère. Fais-moi confiance, vas-t-en !

James hésita deux secondes, avant de lui dire :

-Je t'attends de l'autre coté du mur.

Resté seul avec le bébé, Sirius soupira. Finalement, pour une fois, Dementia avait l'air relativement calme. Il allait sûrement réussir à partir sans problèmes. La petite fille souriait, jouant toujours négligemment avec son doigt. Doucement, Sirius se dégagea et se releva.

-Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin !

Il s'accroupit et reprit la main du bébé qui arrêta aussitôt de pleurer. Sirius parcourut du regard les différents lits. Aucun Serpentard ne semblait s'être réveillé. Il se détrompa en sentant une baguette pointée sur sa nuque.

-Lâche ma fille immédiatement.

-Elle va se remettre à pleurer.

Rogue prit doucement Demi dans ses bras, et Sirius la lâcha sans que le bébé ne fasse autre chose que gazouiller. Lentement, avec une habilité qu'il semblait avoir acquise depuis les quatre jours pendant lesquels il avait supporté sa fille, Rogue réussit à la reposer dans son berceau. La petite fille prit une grande inspiration qu'elle stoppa net dès que son père lui mit un hochet dans la main. Enfin, Rogue se releva et fit face à Sirius, dos au mur. Le Serpentard garda sa baguette pointée sur lui, et sourit.

-Sirius Black piégé à cinq contre un…

-A part ronfler, les quatre autres ne font pas grand-chose pour l'instant, remarqua-t-il.

-Crois-moi ils paieraient très cher pour que je les réveille et qu'ils puissent te flanquer la raclée que tu mérites. D'autant plus que tu ne pourrais pas te plaindre à un prof sans avouer que tu étais ici…

Sirius ne répondit rien. Rogue avait entièrement raison.

-Où est Potter ?

-Dans son lit. Je suis seul sur ce coup là.

Le Serpentard parcourut la pièce du regard, esquissa un léger rictus en voyant le lit d'Avery recouvert de substance verte et gluante, et se retourna vers lui. Sans signe avant-coureur, Rogue lui décocha un coup de poing qu'il reçut en pleine mâchoire.

-Tu mérites une leçon, Black, après tout ce temps.

Amplifiant sa voix d'un coup de baguette, il cria :

-Eh les gars !

Les Serpentards se réveillèrent en sursaut.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Rogue ?

-Regardez un peu ce que j'ai coincé… Je pense qu'il est responsable de l'état de ton lit, Avery…

-Putain, mais c'est quoi ce truc ! s'exclama ce dernier.

Les quatre Serpentards se levèrent et se rapprochèrent de lui. Sirius tira sa baguette.

-_Impedimenta !_

Le sort fit voler Rosier, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu tenter autre chose, trois sorts de désarmement le frappèrent. Sa baguette atterrit dans la main de Rogue, qui lui lança un sortilège informulé. Sirius bascula dans les airs, la tête en bas, suspendu par une cheville. Sa robe retomba sur sa tête, sous les éclats de rire des Serpentards.

-Attendez deux secondes, les gars… souffla Rogue.

Il se rapprocha du berceau de Demi, et, d'un coup de baguette, installa une coque de protection.

-Vous visez tellement bien, elle serait capable de se prendre un sort perdu… Bon, maintenant… _Diffindo !_

Sirius hurla lorsque de grandes coupures se dessinèrent sur tout son corps. Sa robe, également déchirée, tomba en lambeaux sur le sol. Rogue agita sa baguette et le Gryffondor s'étala sur le sol, courbé en deux par la douleur des nombreuses cicatrices qui lui zébraient le torse.

-Tu fais chier, Black, lança Nott, tu vas salir notre sol. Nettoie un peu tout ça ! _Récurvite !_

Sa respiration se coupa lorsque sa bouche se remplit d'un mélange d'eau et de mousse, lui faisant cracher sur le sol un flot d'eau savonneuse. Il suffoqua pendant près d'une minute avant de réussir à reprendre une respiration normale, crachant juste quelques bulles de temps en temps. Il bascula sur le sol, étendu sur le dos, respirant lentement.

-Ne me dis pas que tu es fatigué, Black ?

Il arrivait à peine à ouvrir les yeux. Loin, très loin, il entendait les railleries des Serpentards, couverts par les hurlements de Demi. Il serra les poings, prit une longue inspiration, et se releva. Il se doutait que les Serpentards n'en avaient pas fini avec lui, mais sa fierté de Gryffondor l'empêchait de rester par terre devant eux.

-Tu en veux encore ? Très bien…

Un coup de poing le cueillit sous le menton, suivi par une multitude d'autres venant de toutes parts. Il tomba à nouveau à genoux, et un dernier coup de pied lui brisa la mâchoire.

-Je pense que tu as compris la leçon, Black ? Maintenant ma fille a besoin de dormir, dégage de là !

Il ne bougea pas, trop sonné par la douleur pour faire un seul mouvement. Rogue claqua des doigts, et deux bras le saisirent par les épaules pour le redresser de force. L'obligeant à avancer jusqu'à la porte du dortoir, ils le jetèrent violemment dans l'escalier, dans lequel il tomba. S'étalant en bas, il réussit à se traîner jusqu'à la sortie de la salle commune. Une voix retentit :

-Putain, Sirius !

Il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir James se précipiter vers lui avant de sombrer dans un trou noir.

.

OoO

.

-C'est bon, j'ai plus besoin de toi. Tu peux me la rendre, maintenant !

L'arrivée de Bellatrix avait fait tomber un silence de mort dans la Grande Salle. Malgré les hurlements incessants de Dementia, tout le monde s'était finalement habitué, voir attaché à cette petite fille, changeant agréablement la routine quotidienne. Les filles de Serpentard, et Narcissa en première, avaient joué avec elle pendant toutes les soirées dans la salle commune, et malgré les ennuis qu'elle avait occasionnés, Sirius devait bien admettre que la vie redeviendrait ennuyeuse sans elle. Rogue prit délicatement le bébé dans ses bras, et la tendit à Bellatrix.

-Jure-moi que je la reverrais, murmura-t-il.

-On reparle de ça par courrier, ne t'inquiète pas. A bientôt.

Elle ressortit sans un mot de plus. Rogue garda les yeux fixés sur Bellatrix qui partait en emmenant Demi, luttant contre l'envie furieuse de lui courir après pour récupérer sa fille et la garder avec lui. L'atmosphère pesante faisait clairement comprendre que la majorité de l'école aurait préféré qu'il agisse ainsi. Malgré ça, Rogue retourna à son assiette, tout en sortant la photo de Demi qu'il avait prise la veille. Lentement, très lentement, toute la grande salle se remit à manger. James sourit :

-Vois le bon coté des choses, Patmol !

-Quoi ?

-On va pouvoir recommencer à l'emmerder autant qu'on veut ! Tu dois toujours te venger de deux cassages de gueule, il me semble, non ?

Sirius sourit, et avant de se lever pour suivre James dans la salle commune pour aller planifier leur prochaine attaque, jeta un vague regard derrière lui, dans la direction qu'avait prise sa cousine avec l'enfant et pria pour ne plus jamais se retrouver en présence de cette petite peste.

Un seul Rogue dans les pattes, c'était bien suffisant !


End file.
